


Alien Force Online

by ZombieQueen



Series: Alien Force Online AU [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Force Online, Alternate Universe - Future, Doing too much homework, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Sword Art Online, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieQueen/pseuds/ZombieQueen
Summary: With Benjamin off to collage and Sunny off to travel the world, Gwendolyn "Lyn" Tennyson is stuck with the ability to go nowhere outside of Bellwood, understandably upset about them being gone, but when she receives a job offering to help in programming a new VRMMORPG in progress called "Alien Force Online" for the Omnimatrix Console, she jumps at the chance and accepts.But what happens when she starts noticing things that she never coded into the game at all?
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Series: Alien Force Online AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004862
Kudos: 2





	Alien Force Online

**August 30th, 2124**

**Rustbucket, Section 46 AKA "RV Graveyard", Middle Ring, Bellwood City State, Northeastern Coastal Humanity Collective (NCHC) (New England Area/East Coast States), North America, Earth, Real World**

* * *

Gwendolyn "Lyn" Tennyson, age 19, with long, bright pink hair held up by light blue scrunchies in pigtails, wearing a pale yellow sports bra underneath a blue denim jean jacket to match her shorts that go down to her knees and a pair of sandals, is looking at her cousin/adoptive twin brother, Benjamin Tennyson.

"Do you really have to go so far away? There are plenty of culinary schools right here in Bellwood." She pleaded just one last time. This wasn't the first 


End file.
